Awal Yang Baru
by Sikarin Audi Jiyoon
Summary: Nami dan Sanji pacaran? Itu jelas membuat Zoro kaget.Pairing:SanNa, ZoRo. udah ga tau lagi mau nulis apa habis ga pinter bikin summary sih hhe
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Awal Yang Baru**

**A/N: moshi-moshi readers! Ini fict pertama saya, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau ada yang salah. Salam kenal ya! *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan selamat membaca~!**

**Disclaimer: tentu saja Eiichiro Oda-sensei yang baka itu! *di cincang oda-sensei***

**Summary: setelah 2 tahun berpisah, luffy dkk menjemput vivi di arabasta. Mereka pun akan memulai petualangan mereka bersama anggota baru mereka, vivi.**

**Warning: gaje, AU, abal-abal, miss typo, dll.**

**Setelah 2 tahun berpisah dan bersatu lagi,Luffy dkk (Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zolo, Sanji, dan Chopper (Franky dan Brook tidak termasuk karena mereka tidak berhasil luffy temukan) pergi ke Arabasta, ke tempat Vivi berada. Mereka disambut dengan sangat meriah.**

** "Vivi…! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap cantik!" seru Sanji.**

"**Hey Vivi,apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar…" Tanya Luffy **

"**Dia habiskan persediaan makanan di kapal, 3 hari yang lalu, skarang kita kehabisan makanan…" Jelas Sanji (sepertinya dia curhat….).**

"**Hehe, tenang saja disini masih banyak persediaan makanan, tunggu sebentar" Kata Vivi ceria dan pergi ke dapur untuk meminta tolong kepada koki untuk memasak makanan yang banyak.**

**20 menit kemudian….**

"**Hey Vivi, apa masih lama? Aku sudah lemas kelaparan…" Kata Luffy dan Usopp dengan serempak.**

"**Ya sudah, ayo kita ke ruang makan sekarang." Kata Vivi**

"**Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang makan!" Seru Luffy dengan penuh semangat.**

**Setibanya di ruang makan, mereka duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.**

"**Nami, apa kabar? Kamu jadi semakin cantik dengan rambutmu yang panjang itu…" Puji Vivi.**

"**Terima kasih!" Balas Nami.**

"**Jadi Vivi, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Kata Robin datar.**

"** Sunday? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seru Vivi kaget bercampur marah. Dia berusaha menyerang robin, namun di tahan oleh nami dan usopp.**

"**Tenang Vivi, dia anggota kami sekarang…" Kata Nami**

"**aku sudah tidak memihak Crocodile lagi. Sekarang kaptenku luffy. " Kata Robin santai.**

"**oh, begitu…" kata vivi sedikit lunak.**

"**Jadi Viviku sayang, pa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Sanji dengan mata yang berbentuk hati (love).**

"**Tentu, karena aku sudah berjanji pada kalian…" Kata Vivi ramah (dia masih sedikit marah dengan robin).**

"**Lalu yang menggantikan kamu sebagai pemimpin Arabasta siapa?" Tanya Robin. **

"**Orangnya ada di depan pintu…." Jawab Vivi datar.**

**Kohza masuk dan menyapa Luffy dkk.**

"**Jadi….apakah Kohza yang akan menggatikanmu?" Kata Nami**

**Vivi mengangguk setuju alias benar.**

"**Serahkan saja padaku, Arabasta pasti akan menjadi semakin damai di tanganku!"Seru Kohza dengan penuh semangat.**

**Semua yang di ruang makan itu tertawa lepas.**

"**Oiya Vivi, dari tadi aku belum lihat Karu, dia ada dimana?" Tanya Usopp.**

"**Dia sedang tidur di kamar, kalau mau kesana, silahkan saja." Jawab Vivi.**

"**Apa benar? Ayo Chopper kita kesana…!"Seru Usopp semangat.**

**Usopp pun menarik chopper keluar ruangan sebelum chopper berkata apapun.**

"**Ayahmu dimana?" Tanya Robin singkat (lagi-lagi bertanya).**

"**Ayahku…. Sudah meninggal karna penyakit Colalana…" Kata Vivi sambil menunduk sedih.**

"**Colalana? Bukankah itu penyakit kuno?" Kata Chopper yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di ruangan itu.**

"**Tidak itu bukan penyakit kuno. Di Arabasta, penyakit itu sudah sering terjadi disini" Kata Vivi.**

"**Aku pernah dengar penyakit itu, penyakit itu disebabkan oleh burung seperti Karu yang sudah terinfeksi. Mula-mula pengidap penyakit itu tumbuh bercak-bercak di seluruh tubuh. Kemudian dia mulai berkata yang aneh-aneh. Lalu semakin bertambah aneh dan berakhir pada kematian."Jelas Robin. **

"**Dan kelihatannya teman-teman Karu mulai terinfeksi. Sampai saat ini belum ada obatnya untuk membantu mereka juga para rakyat… Sudahlah kita tidak usah membicarakan penyakit itu." Kata Vivi. Air matanya mengalir deras, tapi cepat-cepat dia hapus.**

"**Hey Vivi, kita menginap disini dulu 1 malam boleh tidak?" Kata Luffy.**

"**Tentu saja boleh…"Balas Vivi sambil tersenyum lemah.**

**Luffy dkk beristirahat,…**

**Keesokan harinya, Vivi mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk para penduduk dan memberikan kekuasaan penuh kepada Kohza.**

"**Ayo berangkat!" Seru Luffy dengan semangat**

"**Kohza, aku titipkan Arabasta padamu ya!"Kata Vivi.**

"**Tenang saja Vivi, semuanya akan aman-aman saja di tanganku!" Kata Kohza bersemangat. Tapi dalam hati dia sedih karena sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.**

"**Trims kohza! Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Vivi sambil naik ke kapal di ikuti Karu. Diam-diam vivi menangis lagi, tapi cepat-cepat dia hapus.**

**Vivi beserta Luffy dkk pun pergi meninggalkan Arabasta dan mulai berangkat ke beberapa pulau berikutnya untuk kembali mencari One Piece.**

**TBC**


	2. Rasa Cinta Itu Mulai Tumbuh

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rasa Cinta Itu Mulai Tambuh**

Disclaimer: tentu saja Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Summary: Luffy dkk sampai di pulau Melody of Love. Disanalah tumbuh rasa cinta antar lawan jenis yang tidak terduga….

Pairing:Sanji x Nami (tapi lebih ditekankan pada SanNa)

Zolo x Robin

Warning: Masih sama seperti Chapter sebelumnya tetep gaje, masih salah penulisan dan mungkin masih abal-abal.

"Hey Nami! Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Luffy

"Dasar bodoh!yang jadi kapten di kapal ini itu kamu Luffy!"Jawab Nami sambil memukul kepala Luffy

"Jadi bagaimana kapten? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Robin lembut

"Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat saja di pulau Tropica, sudah 2 hari kita berlayar" Usul Vivi

"Apa disana ada kota?" Tanya Chopper

"Seingatku disana ada kota" Jawab Vivi

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bahan makanan di kapal kita ini sudah habis" Balas Sanji

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!" Seru Luffy dengan penuh semangat

Setelah sampai di Pulau Tropica,

"Kita berpisah dulu ya!Nanti kalau kita sudah selesai dengan urusan kita, kita kembali kesini," Kata Nami

"Aku mengerti, baiklah sampai jumpa!" Balas Zolo yang pergi meninggalkan Luffy dkk

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Balas Nami

Luffy dkk mulai mencari bahan makanan, beberapa pisau baru dan alat masak. Luffy dan Usopp pergi ke bar dimana disana ada banyak sekali makanan. Nami membeli kertas, pulpen, pensil, penggaris, dan alat tulis kerja yang lainnya. Robin mencari infomarsi tentang Pulau Melody of Love namun, yang masyarakat ketahui hanyalah log post menuju Pulau itu yang langsung diberikan ke mencari obat-obatan, beberapa buku pengobatan dan mencoba mencari obat untuk teman2 Karo. Vivi membeli baju baru karna baju yang dipakainya terlihat sangat mencolok. Zolo melihat2 pedang2 di beberapa took(yang sebenarnya dia ga akan beli pedang sama sekali). Namun sialnya Zolo bertemu dengan Tashigi di sana.

"Hai pendekar pedang!" Teriak Tashigi dari jarak sekitar 50 meter

"Oh, celaka! Orang yang mirip Kuina itu ada disini, lebih baik aku segera pergi," Kata Zolo, dia lalu segera melarikan diri dari Tashigi. Namun Tashigi pun yang melihat Zolo yang kabur, ia pun mengejarnya.

"Hey! Tunggu! Aku takkan menangkapmu!" Teriak Tashigi sambil berlari

"Aku takkan menunggumu!" Balas Zolo

Zolo berlari dengan kencangnya dan akhirnya Zolo berhasil meninggalkan Tashigi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghidar darinya….hosh hosh hosh" Desah Zolo

2 Jam kemudian, Luffy dkk kembali ke kapal. Namun ketika mereka berkumpul, pasukan Marine sudah siap menangkap mereka.

"Hey Bajak Laut Topi Jerami kalian sudah terkepung! Kalian tidak bisa kabur lagi!" Seru Chaser

"Luffy, Bolehkah aku saja yang menghancurkan salah satu kapal mereka?" Tanya Vivi

"Oh begitu, Ya sudah" Jawab Luffy

"Akan kutunjukkan perubahanku selama kalian pergi" Balas Vivi

Vivipun mengeluarkan alat panahnya dan mulai membidik salah satu kapal. Matanya begitu cermat ketika membidik salah satu kapal. Alhasil, bukan hanya kapal itu saja yang hancur tapi, langsung 3 buah kapal sekaligus. Usopp, Luffy, Chopper dan Nami hanya bisa melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sanji, Zolo, dan Robin melakukan kegiatan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Whoooaaaa! Vivi hebat!" Seru Luffy,Chopper, dan Usopp serempak

"Sisanya biar aku yang selesaikan,"Kata Nami

Namipun mengeluarkan tongkat pemberian Usopp yang sudah ia modifikasi. Dengan cepat Nami membuat awan yang cukup besar. Lalu Nami memberi sentuhan terakhir, dan petirpun menyambar sisa kapal Marine yang tersisa.

Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper semakin kagum dengan Vivi dan Nami. Ternyata Vivi dan Nami sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Luffy dkk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Pulau Melody of Love. Butuh sekitar 3 hari untuk mencapai pulau itu. Namun akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pulau itu.

Saat Luffy dkk sampai di pulau itu, ada beberapa penduduk sedang berjalan2 mengitari pulau dan bertemu dengan Luffy dkk.

"Hey kalian bertiga! Kalian tau dimana kota dari pulau ini?" Tanya Robin sedikit berteriak

"Oh, kami bertiga tau. Mari kita antarkan ke kota…" Jawab mereka bertiga serempak

Setelah sampai di kota Luffy dkk mencari tempat menginap. Saat mereka mencari tempat menginap, tiba2 ada kabut tebal yang menghampiri mereka. Anehnya kabut itu diiringi oleh melody yang aneh yang membuat mereka dan para penduduk pingsan. Ketika mereka bangun, mereka sudah berada di sebuah rumah terpencil agak jauh dari kota.

"Rupanya kalian sudah bangun," Suara yang tak asing di telinga mereka

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Vivi

"Aku Conis," Jawab Conis datar

"Kenapa kau tiba2 ada disini Conis?" Tanya Nami

"Beberapa minggu setelah pergi, aku meninggalkan Skypea bersama dengan Ayahanda, dan kami pindah kesini" Jawab Conis

"Owh" Balas Nami dingin

"Ada apa dengan pulau ini knapa tadi saat aku mendengar suara melody yang aneh aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri"Tanya Robin

"Aku tak tahu yang jelas beberapa bulan setelah kami pindah kesini, selalu ada suara melody yang aneh itu. Dan suara itu selalu datang ketika kabut tiba…" Jawab Conis

"Jadi begitu ya…" Balas Luffy datar

"Sepertinya ada yang memainkan musik melody itu," Kata Robin

"Sepertinya begitu,"Balas Conis

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku pergi mencari udara segar?" Tanya Nami

"Silahkan saja, lagi pula kabut sudah hilang…" Jawab Conis

"Kalau begitu, Aku juga mau mencari udara segar" Kata Luffy dkk serempak. Merekapun saling memadang satu sama lain dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Conis dan Ayahnya berdua.

Saat Nami sedang duduk santai sambil merasakan hembusan angin malam yang sejuk, Sanji datang menghampiri Nami.

"Angin yang sejuk ya Namiku sayang…" Kata Sanji membuyarkan konsentrasi Nami

"Mmmm, iya angin malam ini memang sangat sejuk" Balas Nami lembut

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disampingmu?" Tanya Sanji

"Tentu" Jawab Nami singkat, Sanjipun duduk tepat disebelah Nami.

"Kau tau Nami malam ini sangat indah seperti perasaanku padamu" Kata Sanji

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Nami singkat

"Aku… aku mencintaimu Nami…" Jawab Sanji

"Kau selalu bicara kata2 itu pada setiap wanita… dan aku tau kau hanya merayuku" Balas Nami

"Tidak Nami aku serius, aku benar2 cinta padamu Nami…" Kata Sanji

"Hahahaha…. Kau bercanda Sanji," Balas Nami yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Sanji menuju tempat Conis dan Ayahnya.

"Ah sial dia pergi…" Kata Sanji kesal sambil menyalakan rokoknya

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Malam yang indah ya Tuan pendekar pedang…." Kata Robin dengan lembut

"Ya ini adalah malam yang sangat indah" Balas Zolo dengan nada suara agak lembut

Robinpun mengambil segelas susu coklat untuknya dan segelas minuman untuk Zolo.

"Ini Tuan pendekar pedang, mungkin kau haus" Kata Robin menawarkan yang langsung diterima oleh Zolo

"Terima Kasih" Balas Zolo datar

_Rasa apa ini? Knapa aku merasa tegang kalau ada Robin didekatku? _Kata Zolo dalam hati

"S…se…se…sepertinya aku harus segera pergi!" Seru Zolo yang merasa semakin tegang dan langsung meninggalkan Robin.

"Hihihi…. Tuan pendekar pedang memang lucu," Kata Robin

Setelah beberapa menit mencari udara segar mereka lalu kembali ke tempat Conis dan Ayahnya.

_Ya ampun apa kupikirkan ini? Knapa kata2 Sanji selalu terbayang2 dalam benakku? Apa yang kurasakan ini sebenarnya?_ Kata Nami dalam hatinya saat ia sedang melamun di sebuah taman di pagi hari.

"Hai Namiku sayang! Apa kau mau kubuatkan sarapan special?" Tanya Sanji

_Knapa dia datang disaat aku sedang memikirnya?_ Keluh Nami dalam hati.

"Tidak usah,terima kasih, aku masih belum lapar ko…" Jawab Nami

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Balas Sanji lemas

Lalu Nami pergi meninggalkan Sanji dan menghampiri Conis dan Robin.

"Robin, Conis bolehkah aku bertanya sebuah pertanyaan?" Tanya Nami dengan nada datar

"Tentu" Jawab Conis dan Robin serempak

"Aku merasakan suatu hal yang aneh, sesuatu perasaan yang membuatku merasa sedikit tegang bila bertemu Sanji, dari tadi aku selalu saja memikirkan dia…" Kata Nami dengan datar

"Kau merasakan rasa itu? Aku juga merasakan hal sama kepada Tuan pendekar pedang…" Balas Robin

"Sepertinya aku tau apa yang kalian berdua rasakan…" Kata Conis

"Apa?"Tanya Nami dan Robin serempak

"Itu adalah rasa cinta pada lawan jenis" Jawab Conis

"Jadi maksudmu aku mencintai Sanji begitu?" Tanya Nami dengan wajah kaget

"Ya kira2 begitulah…." Jawab Conis

_Ya ampun ternyata aku mencintai Sanji? _Tanya Nami di dalam hatinya

TBC

N/A : Gaje kan? Tapi masih ada lanjutannya… jadi diharap tetep baca ficku ok….!


	3. Pacaran?

_Chapter 3_

**Pacaran…?**

Disclaimer: tentu saja Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Summary: Sanji dan Nami pacaran? Zoro mulai sedikit tertekan dengan hubungan Sanji dan Nami karna dia merasa didahului oleh Sanji. Nami dan Sanji terperangkap di bawah alam sadar mereka?

Pairing:Sanji x Nami (tapi lebih ditekankan pada SanNa)

Zoro x Robin

Warning: Masih sama seperti Chapter sebelumnya tetep gaje, masih salah penulisan dan mungkin masih abal-abal, OOC.

"Jadi maksudmu aku mencintai Sanji begitu?" Tanya Nami dengan wajah kaget

"Ya kira2 begitulah…." Jawab Conis

_Ya ampun ternyata aku mencintai Sanji? _Tanya Nami di dalam hatinya

Nami kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Robinpun sama kebingungannya dengan Nami. Conis yang melihat wajah mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum, tak disangka ternyata bajak laut juga bisa merasakan cinta.

"Nami kusayang! Aku membuatkan makanan ini untukmu spesial dariku untukmu!" Seru Sanji pada Nami yang sedang duduk di depan rumah Conis.

"T…te…terima kasih" Balas Nami gugup

"Ada apa Nami? Apa makananku ini kurang terlihat cantik? Atau apa?" Tanya Sanji

"Tidak ada apa2! M…Makananmu terlihat cantik, sangat cantik" Jawab Nami,_ Ya ampun, baru terpikirkan kalau Sanji itu tampak…mempesona…hahhhhh apa sih yang aku pikirkan! _Kata Nami dalam hatinya, sepertinya dia sudah semakin jatuh cinta pada Sanji.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, yaitu di padang rumput penuh dengan bunga kesukaan Robin,

"Indahnya bunga ini…" Kata Robin lembut. Lalu tiba2 terdengar suara seseorang sedang tidur. Suara itu berasal dari Zoro yang berada di belakang Robin. Dia sedang tertidur pulas. Saat Robin melihat Zoro yang tertidur pulas itu, Robin menumbuhkan tangannya dikepala Zoro dan membelai rambut Zoro dengan halus tanpa Robin sadari. Saat Robin sadar, ia langsung menghilangkan tangannya yang berada di kepala Zoro.Lalu segera meninggalkan Zoro dengan mukanya yang memerah. _Ya ampun apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa ini yang namanya cinta?Apa ini yang maksud Conis?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Malamnya Nami tidak bisa tidur, begitu juga Sanji. Namipun memutuskan untuk keluar mengambil udara segar, Sanji yang melihat Nami berjalan keluar rumah, langsung mengikuti Nami dengan langkah perlahan2._ Sepertinya ini saatnya aku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku dan mengajaknya untuk menjadi pacarku_ Kata Sanji dalam hati. Saat Nami berada diluar merasakan udara angina malam yang berhembus, Sanji berada di belakang Nami sambil memeluknya dan berbisik

"Nami, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Bisik Sanji yang membuat Nami kaget dan refleks melepaskan pelukan Sanji.

"?"

"Nami, aku benar2 mencintaimu… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Kau mengagetkanku tau!"

"Nami aku butuh jawaban"

"…"

"Nami?"

Sanji pun mendekat dan mencium Nami. Wajah Nami pun mulai memerah dan mulai melepas ciuman Sanji.

"Sanji! Kamu apa2an sih? Kamu selalu saja mengagetkanku kau tahu!" Gerutu Nami

"Habis, kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi kucium saja" Balas Sanji dengan gampangnya

"Baik, Ini jawabanku" Kata Nami sambil memeluk Sanji dengan mukanya yang memerah. "Sekarang kau sudah tau kan jawabanku?"Tanya Nami dan langsung kembali masuk ke rumah Conis dan Ayahnya.

"Wow! Nami sayang memang yang terbaik!" Seru Sanji sambil melompat2

"Wah wah tak kusangka Sanji dan Nami sekarang sudah pacaran…" Kata Conis, mendengar cerita Nami.

"Ia kau tau? Dia melakukannya tadi malam…" Balas Nami

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat ya…" Kata Robin lembut

"Jadi, kapan kau dan Zoro berpacaran Robin?" Tanya Nami penasaran

"Aku tak tau" Jawab Robin dingin

Hening sesaat,

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..!"Kata Nami memecahkan keheningan

"Mau kemana Nami?" Tanya Conis

"Aku mau ke kota, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik disana" Jawab Nami. Saat Nami hampir pergi, Conis menghadangnya

"Tunggu Nami! Sesaat lagi kabut akan muncul… lebih baik kau memakai masker, agar tidak bisa menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh kabut itu" Ucap Conis

Namipun mengambil masker dan pergi ke kota. Saat berada di kota, Nami dihadang oleh Sanji_. Ah dia lagi… aku kan gugup kalo dia didekatku! _Gerutu Nami dalam hati.

"Nami kusayang..! kau mau ke kota? Aku antarkan ya?" Tanya Sanji dengan matanya yang berbentuk hati.

"Tidak usah, memang aku anak bayi apa? Harus diantarkan kemana2!" Jawab Nami dingin

"Ayolah Nami, kita sekarang sudah pacaran, masa cuma mengantarkan kau saja tidak boleh…" Pinta Sanji. _Hhhh apa kau tak tau kalau kau antarkan aku… nanti mukaku merah….!_ Gerutu Nami dalam hati.

"Iya iya kau boleh mengantarkanku" Balas Nami

Nami dan Sanji berjalan bersama menuju ke beberapa toko di kota. Mereka berhenti di depan toko perhiasan.

"Nami, bolehkah aku ke toko perhiasan itu sebentar…." Pinta Sanji

"… ya sudah tapi cepat ya….!" Jawab Nami

"Kau memang yang terbaik sayang!" Balas Sanji lalu memeluk Nami erat sebentar lalu masuk kedalam toko perhiasan. Setelah lima menit menunggu, Sanji pun keluar dari toko perhiasan itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Nami kusayang,sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sanji pada Nami._Kira2 kapan ya waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya ya?_ Tanya Sanji pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kita pulang…" Jawab Nami ketus

"Baiklah Nami kusayang!" Seru Sanji dengan semangat, sehingga membuat Nami malu karna kelakuan Sanji itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?" Pinta Nami sambil memukul kepala Sanji.

Saat dijalan Nami dan Sanji berhenti disuatu tempat, tempat itu seperti hutan.

"Nami, sekarang kita berada dimana?" Tanya Sanji

"Aku tak tahu sepertinya…" Jawab Nami bingung. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri. "… kita tersesat" lanjut Nami.

Mereka berjalan maju, namun hasilnya, mereka berada di tempat sama lagi.

Sementara di tempat yang lain…..

"Hei Conis, dimana Sanji dan Nami?" Tanya Luffy

"Aku tak tahu sepertinya mereka ke kota, karna tadi Nami bilang dia ingin ke kota…" Jawab Conis, "…dan mungkin Sanji ikut dengan Nami" lanjut Conis.

"Kita tunggu saja satu jam lagi, kalau dalam satu jam mereka tidak pulang2, baru kita cari mereka" Usul Robin santai.

"Robin benar, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja satu jam, tunggu! Mereka berdua ke kota? Hanya berdua?" Ucap Zoro kaget bercampur bingunng

"Iya, kau tak tau kalau mereka berdua berpacaran?" Tanya Conis

"A….aku baru tau, tapi sudahlah…" Jawab Zoro._ Jadi mereka sudah berpacaran? Berani sekali si alis keriting itu mendahuluiku! Sial!_ Gerutu Zoro dalam hati.

"Wah wah sepertinya ada yang sedang…" Kata Usopp

"Sedang apa hah? Kau mau kucingcang!" Balas Zoro.

"Ah tidak… kau ini, masa Cuma bercanda saja kau marah…" Goda Usopp

"Tuan pendekar pedang…" Kata Zoro

"Ja..jangan panggil aku seperti itu…!" Seru Zoro. Zoro salah tingkah ketika dipanggil oleh Robin. Zoropun meninggalkan teman2nya yang ada di rumah Conis dan Ayahnya. _Ah sial! Aku jadi salah tingkah dia panggil begitu. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa… membuatnya jadi pacarku? _Tanya Zoro pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Di tempat Nami dan Sanji….

Nami dan Sanji duduk sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon kelelahan mencari jalan berlari kesana kesini mencari jalan keluar, Namun, hasilnya nol. Mereka sudah putus asa mencari jalan keluar. Mereka sudah tidak tau harus jalan kemana lagi.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini…. Hosh hosh hosh" Kata Nami kelelahan.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhh, mungkin lebih baik kita istirahat disini saja, aku kasihan melihatmu yang kelelahan seperti itu…" Balas Sanji. _Apa sekarang saja aku memberikannya?_ Sanji kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendirinya dalam hati.

Sanji lalu menghadap kedepan Nami dan memberikan kalung untuk Nami.

"Nami, ini tadi aku belikan kalung untukmu… maaf aku tidak bisa membelikan yang mahal, uangku hanya cukup untuk membelikanmu yang ini…" Kata Sanji

"Terima kasih, Sanji… kau tau kau tidak perlu membelikanku kalung ini…" Balas Nami, "Bi…bisakah k..kau memakaikannya?"Tanya Nami gugup

"Tentu Nami kusayang… !" Jawab Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Saat Sanji memakaikan kalung Nami di leher Nami, jantung Nami serasa berdetak lebih kencang dari Nami, belum ada lelaki yang memakaikannya kalung sejak dia kecil.

"Terimakasih, Sanji" Kata Nami dengan pipinya yang memerah

"Sama2 Namiku saying….!" Balas Sanji dengan bentuk mata hati seperti biasa

"Jadi,"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Dari tadi kita berlari kesana kemari tapi, tidak ada hasilnya…"

"Ah! Aku tau sayang! Aku akan memotong pohon2 yang sudah kita lewati agar kita bisa keluar dari sini…"

"Itu ide bagus Sanji!"

Nami dan Sanjipun melakukan rencana yang diusulkan Sanji. Setiap mereka bertemu pohon, kaki Sanji menebas pohon itu dan akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Namun saat mereka beranjak menuju rumah Conis, kabut datang dan Nami lupa memakai masker pemberiannya dan yang terjadi, mereka pingsan saat menghirup udara dari kabut itu. Kali ini udara dari kabut itu tidak hanya membuat pingsan sang penghirup, tapi membawa mereka menuju alam bawah sadar mereka alias mimpi.

Saat Nami dan Sanji berada di alam bawah sadar, mereka tak akan kembali untuk selamanya.

Sementara ditempat lain,

"Hey Robin, sudah satu jam kita menunggu mereka…" Kata Usopp

"Kau benar Usopp, lebih baik kita cari mereka, bagaimana kapten?" Tanya Robin

"Ya, ayo kita cari mereka berdua!" Seru Luffy

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Conis, oiya ayahmu kemana?" Tanya Chopper

"Ah jangan khawatirkan dia, dia sedang tidur…"Jawab Conis sambil tersenyum

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Seru Luffy

Luffy dkk hendak berangkat, Conis berteriak.

"Hey kalian! Kabut datang lebih baik kalian memakai masker kalian!" Teriak Conis pada Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, dan Robin.

"Ya!" Jawab Luffy dkk serempak. Lalu mereka memakai masker mereka, dan mulai berjalan mencari Nami dan Sanji.

"Hey Chopper! Apa tidak bisa kau cium saja bau mereka? Setidaknya akan mempercepat kita untuk mencari mereka" Kata Usopp

"Akan kucoba" Jawab Chopper. Chopperpun mencoba mencium bau Nami dan Sanji.

"Ah tercium! Lewat sini!" Ucap Chopper sambil menunjukkan arah menuju Nami dan Sanji. Merekapun berhasil menemukan Nami dan Sanji. Namun, Nami dan Sanji pingsan dan langsung dibawa menuju rumah Conis.

To Be Continued….

N/A : Gaje yah…. Hahaha *Evil mode:on* Itu yang ga aku ngertiin, knapa kalo bikin cerita pasti gaje… *evil mode:off* jangan lupa review ceritaku ok! Ditunggu reviewnya…!

Kata terakhir dariku adalah: jangan lupa review…..!


End file.
